


Блядская кровь

by Neri_smile, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Don't copy to another site, Illustrations, M/M, Vampire AU, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_smile/pseuds/Neri_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: В ночном клубе шумно и душно. Разгоряченная пьяная толпа дергается на танцполе под музыку и трахается в туалетах или прямо на диванах. Идеальное место для охоты.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180487
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Блядская кровь

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Иллюстрация к тексту ["Блядская кровь"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584221).  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50984422073_64aba58ac2_o.jpg), размер 1250х1250

__


End file.
